Scarlet
(You may be looking for the Fire Emblem series character. If you are, go to Scarlet (Fire Emblem).) Scarlet is one of the main antagonists of Wings of Fire ''and a minor antagonist in ''Wings of Fire 2: The Darkness of Dragons. She is currently the deceased ex-queen of the SkyWings, which her neck was snapped in a royal challenge by Ruby. Personality Scarlet is shown to be a very fierce and malevolent queen. As demonstrated in her battle arena, she was not afraid of conflicts. However, when Scarlet was sprayed by Glory's venom, Scarlet went missing, causing her daughter, Ruby (unbeknownst to the SkyWings that it was really Tourmaline), to rule as queen. Believing it was unfair, she wanted the throne and believed she was the rightful queen. Etymology Scarlet is a red color. However, this makes her name ironic because she has orange scales. Movie Appearances Wings of Fire Scarlet appeared as one of the antagonists of Wings of Fire. However, when she was sprayed by venom (unknown to others it was Glory), she went missing. However, later, she reappears and says that she has returned, but the venom badly scarred her face. Wings of Fire 2: The Darkness of Dragons Scarlet appeared, still, as the ex-queen. However, later on, Scarlet returns to the Sky Kingdom when Peril was under control by Chameleon. However, Ruby (Tourmaline) challenged her for the throne, but during the royal challenge when Scarlet was about to win, Ruby transformed back into Tourmaline after Peril broke Ruby's earring, which was enchanted by Chameleon by the request of Scarlet to think that Tourmaline was actually her sister. At the end of the battle, Tourmaline snapped Scarlet's neck, causing for Tourmaline to win the royal challenge and inherit the throne. Quotes "How thrilling!" "How have you not killed yourself already, SandWing?" -To Dune before she kills him in Wings of Fire. "He was obviously a lost cause. Kept making this hero face to me, like I'm the bad guy and he's coming to right all wrongs. Excuse me, who got attacked by her own artwork and then kidnapped by her ally and then blackmailed by her champion mid-rescue while meanwhile her own daughter was stealing her throne? Who's the one with the hideous face maiming? Whose throne is currently OCCUPIED by a PRETENDER who can NEVER have beaten me in a challenge before? WHO had her whole life RUINED and demolished and shattered by those STUPID HORRIBLE DRAGONETS? ME, THAT'S WHO! I'm the victim here! Someone should be all heroically trying to help ME right all wrongs! Where's my rotten cavalry of loyal idiots?" ''-Scarlet arguing with Chameleon in ''Wings of Fire 2: The Darkness of Dragons. "You owe me!" Trivia * Scarlet's name is ironic because she has orange scales instead of red. * The deceased SkyWing dragonet of destiny might have been Scarlet's dragonet (as the gender of the SkyWing dragonet is unknown) since the egg was stolen from the royal palace. * In the original Wings of Fire books, she was accidentally described to have amber eyes while her eyes are actually yellow. Category:Dragons Category:Wings of Fire Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wings of Fire 2: The Darkness of Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wings of Fire series characters Category:Married characters